Tecnología
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: La tecnología es buena, mala y divertida, Darien se ha comprado un nuevo celular, veamos si sabe usarlo! Para Usagi13chiba, tu regalo prometido y cumplido! Gracias por todo!


**TECNOLOGÍA **

Después del incidente con Serena en la que la pasión había arrasado con los dos y terminado con el celular de Darien en el suelo con la pantalla rota y la parte de la batería dañada el moreno decidió que era momento de comprar uno nuevo, pero su pequeña conejita no podía acompañarlo así que…

-Bienvenido ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? ¿Busca algún modelo en especial?- le preguntaba una chica muy amable a Darien

-En realidad solo busco algo funcional

-¿Funcional? Bueno eso depende de exactamente para que lo desee

-Llamadas y mensajes por supuesto

-Bueno, eso es lógico, pero ¿qué le parece este celular?- dijo dándole en la mano un teléfono de pantalla táctil

-Es bonito

-No solo es un teléfono para recibir llamadas y mensajes, sino que también puede recibir mensajes gratis con mensajería instantánea por red wifi, además de recibir sus correos electrónicos, la cámara es buena, pero no es de las mejores.

-¿Cámara?- mm no había considerado una cámara aunque sería útil conservar algunas fotos de su novia y amigos

-Si lo que desea es un celular con cámara, le recomiendo este- dijo dándole un celular más grande, casi abarcando totalmente la palma de su mano, se le hizo muy grande pero la chica siguió hablando de términos que él paso por alto y que por supuesto no le importaron

-Tiene además una interfaz de doble núcleo, GPS, cámara frontal para video llamada, su cámara es de última generación, la mejor del mercado, puede descarar las aplicaciones que usted desee y tiene una capacidad de 32 expandible a 64, es de lo último y por supuesto es el líder del mercado

-Por el precio debe ser el mejor- dijo viendo el precio

-Oh si, es muy costoso, pero por lanzamiento le estamos haciendo descuentos en realidad no pagaría todo

-Bueno en ese caso me lo llevo

-Excelente elección

La chica fue al almacén a traer el equipo mientras él pensaba que en realidad no necesitaba todo eso, de hecho su cerebro no había captado ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho, para él era solo un teléfono y ya, uno muy costoso por cierto.

Realizó la transacción y ya iba de salida del centro comercial, cuando pasó por la fuente lo sacó y comenzó a ver el menú el cual apenas y entendía pero le gustó de inmediato y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿De qué te ríes Chiba?- una voz masculina que cada que escuchaba le revolvía el estómago le borro la sonrisa

-Seiya, Rei ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-De compras- respondió Rei- ¿y tu?

-También- dijo levantando la bolsa de la telefonía y mostrando con la otra su nueva adquisición

-No lo puedo creer es el nuevo celular TH5960?- Preguntó asombrado Seiya arrebatándoselo de la mano

-Es hermoso! Pero es muy caro, Darien es genial que te puedas dar estos lujos- dijo Rei quitándoselo a Seiya y cambiando a opción cámara- ooh mira qué resolución! Seiya las cámaras hacen milagros por ti, te ves muy bien

-Yo siempre me veo bien preciosa- le dijo tomándola por la cintura dándole un beso junto a su oreja

Ambos jugaban con el celular y se lo regresaron felicitándolo por la compra. Molesto por haberse encontrado a Seiya subió a su auto y aparcó en el hospital, tenía que tomar unos archivos que iba a analizar por la tarde. Caminó directo al despacho que compartía con Ami pero no había rastro de la peliazul.

Buscó los archivos y dejó el celular en su escritorio, 10 minutos después Ami entraba al despacho acompañada de Taiki

-Darien ¿Qué haces aquí es tu día libre?

-Hola Ami, Taiki. Vine por unos archivos que necesitaba y ya me voy.

-¡Ah por cierto! El doctor Watanabe quería consultarte sobre un paciente, me dijo que te estuvo llamando pero no contestabas

-mmm con que eso era- en el carro había estado oyendo ruidos pero nunca lo había relacionado con el celular- bueno ya que estoy aquí iré a verlo, ahora regreso.

Los dos chicos se miraron y vieron la pequeña pila de papeles que se llevaría Darien y notaron el celular.

A los 20 minutos Darien volvía a entrar y Taiki se despedía de Ami para ir a otra consulta. Los tres se separaron cada uno a sus actividades, no sin antes Ami y Taiki darse unos besos tímidos en la oficina y salir como si nada detrás de Darien quien les hacía de tapadera en el hospital.

Volvió a su auto y ahora sí escuchó el celular, aparcó de nuevo e inspeccionó la pantalla, apretó donde y como su sentido común le decía que lo hiciera y contestó. Una muy agitada voz lo tomó por sorpresa

-Daaaaaarien!

-Mina ¿qué pasa?

-Hola Darien, estas en la calle?

-Si, estoy en la calle

-Y estas cerca del Crown?

-No mucho ¿por?

-Excelente! ¿Podrías pasar con Lita a recoger unos pastelillos que le encargué a Andrew, son para mi Yaten pero no puedo ir en estos momentos, estoy en el ensayo de la obra musical

-Y porque no pasas más tarde por ellos o pides a Lita que te los lleve?

-Por favooooooor Darien, anda! Y te daré fotos comprometedoras de Serena, lo prometo

Darien se lo pensó unos segundos, cuando Mina prometía buenas fotos las tenía y él era muy feliz con esas fotos en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Está bien, iré

-Gracias Dari! Te quiero smuaaaak!- dándole un sonoro beso al auricular dejando a Darien sordo.

Encendió de nuevo el auto y tomó rumbo al Crown, volvió a aparcarse y subió las escaleras del restaurante, cuando entró pudo distinguir las alegres voces de Michiru y Hotaru peleando con Haruka y Setsuna sobre lo que comerían, cuando vieron a Darien le saludaron con la mano en alto y él respondió de igual manera, siguió su rumbo hacia Lita quien estaba peleando con las manos de Andrew que querían acariciarle el trasero y ella le daba manotazos.

-Hola Darien! Bienvenido

-Hola Lita, Hola Andrew me mandó Mina a recoger unos pastelillos para ella

-Dirás para Yaten – dijo Andrew divertido

-Algo así me dijo, no recuerdo

-Son para él, eso significa que la audición fue un éxito y le dieron el papel principal a Yaten, me alegro por él- concluyó Lita

Lita se dio la vuelta para ir a recoger el paquete que ya tenía apartado para Mina y fue seguida de Andrew, mientras Darien seguía jugando con el celular, colocó modo cámara y empezó a ver a través de ella, estaba tan entretenido apretando aquí y allá que no se daba cuenta cuando la cámara disparaba. Apretó otro botón y la cámara frontal apareció, comenzó a tomarse fotos hasta que Lita volvió a aparecer con la caja de pastelillos.

-Aquí tienes Darien, ya están pagados

-Muchas gracias Lita, después te encargaré un pastel para Serena

-Cuando gustes, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Volvió a despedirse de las cuatro guardianas externas con la mano y ellas seguían peleando por saber lo que pedirían. Ya en el auto tomó rumbo al teatro donde Mina y Yaten hacían sus inicios de actores. Aparcó en el estacionamiento y llamó a Mina

-Hola

-Hola Mina, soy Darien, estoy en el estacionamiento con tus pastelillos- tuvo que separarse el celular pues la rubia lanzó un aullido de alegría

-Voy para allá

Darien esperó volviendo a jugar con el nuevo celular, la verdad que se le estaba haciendo adictivo ver la pantalla. Escuchó como le tocaban la ventanilla del copiloto, quitó los seguros y entró la rubia saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que de todas las sailors Mina era la más cercana a él, desde la batalla con Galaxia Mina se había acercado a él como amiga y ahora compartían mucho, ella estaba retomando su papel de líder de las sailor inners y eso la hacía compartir información valiosa con Darien, además de que le ayudaba con Serena ya fuera para acallar sus celos o para saber dónde estaba.

-Oh, celular nuevo? ¿Qué paso con el anterior?

-Mmm tuvo un desafortunado accidente en el piso de mi dormitorio

-¿Pues que estabas haciendo? Jajaja

-Imagínatelo

-¡Son unos calenturientos!

Ambos rieron en complicidad.

-Déjame verlo, wow esta grandísimo, ni siquiera me cabe en la mano

-A mí no me cabe en el pantalón

-¿Y porque lo compraste?

-Por la cámara, además ya veré que otro provecho le saco

-¿La cámara? Déjame ver

Mina apretó los botones para seleccionar cámara y apretó la frontal se acercó a Darien y ambos sacaron la lengua y Mina añadió su clásica señal en V con los dedos ocultando uno de sus ojos.

Se tomaron varias fotos haciendo caras. Finalmente Mina abrió el paquete con los pastelillos y sacó uno regalándoselo a Darien, Mina tomó otra foto donde él tenía betún en la punta de la nariz y hacía un conejito con los dedos en señal de que estaba delicioso.

La rubia retomó su camino hacia dentro del teatro agradeciendo de nuevo a Darien que le llevara la caja. Ahora era momento de ir por su novia.

Tomó rumbo hacia su departamento, sabía que ahí la encontraría. Paró en una florería y le compro un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas y blancas. Al llegar al departamento y abrir la puerta pudo sentir el perfume de la rubia y escucharla cantar en la cocina con música a medio volumen envolviendo la pequeña estancia. Su cocina era medio desastre, estaba aprendiendo a ser más ordenada al cocinar pero aun así siempre que la rubia entraba se convertía en zona de desastre.

Cuando la rubia volteó para bajar algo del estante estaba tan concentrada en lo que buscaba que no notó la presencia de Darien hasta que él con su largo brazo bajó el frasco de pimienta que necesitaba.

-¡Darien me asustaste!

-Hola pequeña hermosa ¿Qué haces?

-Preparo algo delicioso para comer

-¿No has comido aún?

-Estaba esperándote para ver si salíamos pero se me antojó prepararlo, no todos los días nos vemos y podemos aprovechar al menos para dedicarnos tiempo en tus días libres

-Es cierto

-Por cierto ¿Compraste tu celular?

-Si, compre uno nuevo, esta enorme

-¿En serio? Déjame verlo

-Está en la mesita, ve yo me hago cargo de esto- le dijo quitándole la cuchara con la que estaba cocinando

Serena tomó el celular muy grande para sus pequeñas manitas y lo inspeccionó, no fue difícil para ella ir directo a la carpeta de fotos y comenzó a reír secretamente hasta que no pudo aguantar más la risa y se tuvo que sentar.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Tuviste un día ocupado ¿eh?

-¿Ocupado?- frunció el ceño sin entender, bajó el fuego y se acercó a ella.

Serena le iba mostrando las fotos que había tomado. Las caras de Rei y Seiya eran muy graciosas, de hecho Seiya en una salía sacando la lengua y haciendo bizcos, en otra Rei salía como diva pero detrás de ella se veía una niña saludando a la cámara sacando la lengua lo que arruinaba la imagen diva.

Después Ami y Taiki salían Ami distraída y con sus lentes puestos sin poner atención a nadie, después Taiki dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Ami miraba a otro lado y se sonrojaba. Después cambiaron a las fotos en las que se captaba el momento exacto en que Andrew puso su mano en el trasero de Lita y ésta se sonrojaba hasta el cuello. En otra salía Darien en el Crown y en el fondo se notaba a Setsuna dándole con el menú en la cabeza a Haruka , en otra Michiru y Hotaru chocando sus manos en complicidad y en otra Haruka levantada dándoles un sermón a las otras tres outers quienes la veían con risas contenidas.

Ya por último le encantó la foto donde Mina y Darien hacían caras sacando la lengua y Mina con su señal en V, y donde Darien tenía betún en la nariz.

-Juro que no noté nada de eso, ni siquiera había visto bien las fotos lo juro

-No te preocupes amor, te daré otras fotos mejores para que no me extrañes- le dijo al oído

-Me encantaría pero la comida se va a quemar- se levantó con urgencia pues no quería provocar un incendio, Serena aprovecho y le tomó otra foto con su delantal puesto, se veía tan lindo.

Suspiró al verlo así tan guapo, definitivamente este hombre la hacía feliz. Puso la cámara frontal y se tomó una foto poniendo una cara muy tierna pero justo cuando presionó el botón Darien apareció dándole un beso en la cabeza, en realidad la cara que puso Serena fue mucho más hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Al anochecer y con Serena dormida en su pecho volvió a tomar una foto, la verdad que esto de la tecnología no era tan malo, ahora tenía en su celular los momentos más bochornosos de todos y las fotos más tiernas junto a su princesa. Ahora podía verla siempre que quisiera. Pero una idea atravesó su mente… vio a Serena y se preguntó… ¿Cómo cambiar a video?

**Darien resultó ser un pervertido jajaja esto de la tecnología saca lo mejor y lo peor de todos, tuve esta extraña idea para el fic ya que estaba revisando mis fotos y note algunas cof cof… cosas que no había notado antes y me vino a la mente ¿momentos bochornosos de las sailors capturados por la lente de Darien? Mmmmm interesante!**

**Usagi13Chiba espero que te guste y lo hayas disfrutado! Lo hice con mucho cariño para ti!**

**Gracias por tus reviews y por leer mis historias locas!**

**Y ustedes ¿Qué opinan?**


End file.
